Kouki Mesum
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Akibat ucapan Kawahara dan Fukuda, Furihata memikirkan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' mengenai kekasihnya. Warning: FuriAka (Seme!Furi) Shonen-ai, OOC, T , dan sedikit vulgar


Hai, ini cerita pendek lainnya yang saya buat dan kali ini FuriAka XD selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

.

Hai namaku Furihata Kouki, 16 tahun—saat ini aku tengah membayangkan sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak' mengenai kekasihku sendiri. Bukannya aku mesum, hanya saja sebagai remaja yang sehat luar dan dalam—ku rasa itu hal yang wajar. Hei, jangan tatap aku seperti itu.

Sungguh, aku tidak mesum kok!

"Kalau pakai baju _maid_ pacarmu pasti seksi, Furi."

Kawahara cukup—kau malah semakin memperburuk keadaan.

.

**Kouki Mesum**

**By Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair: FuriAka (Furihata x Akashi)**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, dan sedikit Vulgar**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya semua ini berasal dari percakapan biasa, namun entah sejak kapan berubah topik menjadi **'Baju apa yang cocok dipakai oleh kekasih Furihata?'**. Absurd—kalau dia tau, aku pasti akan dilempari dengan gunting merah yang selalu dia bawa disaku bajunya. Pacarku memang menyeramkan, tatapan matanya juga tajam, dan aura intimidasi yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya itu—kadang membuatku merinding ketakutan.

Ya, walaupun begitu dia bisa sangat menggemaskan, apalagi kalau kami sedang melakukan sex—ehem, maaf tadi aku bicara apa?

"Furi kau dengar tidak? Kalau pakai baju _maid_ pasti seksi."

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Melihatnya saja belum pernah."

Aku memang tidak pernah memberi tahu mereka siapa pacarku—bahkan mereka pun tidak tau kalau aku memacari seorang laki-laki. Aku bukan homo, aku masih normal. Aku masih suka melihat wanita berwajah manis, bahkan ketika aku sedang membaca majalah porno atau sekedar iseng menonton film dewasa—aku pasti terangsang, dan berakhir dengan _ejakulasi_ di kamar mandi. Jadi hanya pacarku ini satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku suka—selain ayahku tentunya.

Aku mau saja memberi tahu mereka, hanya saja aku takut mereka tidak sanggup mencernanya. Bukan soal aku memacari laki-laki—aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya. Ini soal siapa yang aku pacari. Kalau aku beri tahu pasti mereka akan berpikir aku hanya mengada-ngada atau sekedar membuat _joke _tidak lucu.

Aku mendesah.

Namanya Akashi Seijurou, dia pacarku. Iya—yang itu, mantan kapten tim basket Teiko yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Rakuzan, pemuda seram yang terkenal dengan gunting keramatnya. Kalian pasti menganggapku gila. Tapi aku sungguhan berkencan dengannya, bahkan ini sudah bulan ke-tiga kami bersama. Hei, jangan lihat keburukannya saja. Akashi itu laki-laki terhebat yang ku kenal, ia hebat dalam segala hal. Akashi tampan, baik, murah senyum, manis, perhatian—aku tidak bohong, kalau berduaan denganku dia selalu begitu kok.

Iri kan?

"Tidak Kawahara, kupikir baju perawat lebih cocok untuk pacarnya."

Fukuda kenapa kau ikut mengeluarkan pendapatmu. Cukup Kawahara saja yang _absurd_.

Mereka masih saja membicarakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak menganggap hal yang diakatakan mereka salah—hei, akashi itu pakai baju apa saja akan terlihat sangat seksi. Sebuah _apron_ saja bisa menambah tingkat keseksiannya 5 level. Terakhir kali Akashi melakukan aksi _nude apron_, kami melakukannya sampai 3 ronde. Satu ronde di dapur, satu ronde di kamar, dan satu ronde lagi di kamar mandi.

Ah, indahnya.

"Furi kau pasti berpikir mesum kan~ hayo—jadi kau memikirkan dia pakai baju maid atau perawat?"

Aku mendengus sebal. Memangnya salah siapa—kalian yang mulai duluan.

Kalau aku disuruh memilih, tentu saja aku akan memilih keduanya. Aku sudah pernah melihat Akashi berpakaian seperti itu. Untuk baju _maid,_ kalau tidak salah dia memakainya waktu aku sedang berulang tahun. Akashi bilang aku adalah _master_-nya seharian penuh—dan tentu saja aku memanfaatkan moment itu. Coklat cair serta whipcream persediaan Akashi pun habis terpakai. Ah, mengingat suara desahannya membuatku ingin memintanya lagi memakai baju itu.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berpengaruh kalau Akashi memakai baju perawat—hei, dia cocok sekali memakai baju itu. Paha mulusnya yang terekspos dan posisinya yang menunggangiku—membuatku berharap aku sakit flu lagi. Apalagi dia mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dihadapanku, aku dapat melihat si lubang kecil tampak senang saat Akashi mempermainkannya.

Ukh—Ada tisu? Sepertinya aku mau mimisan.

"Furi? Halo masih disana? Enaknya yang punya pacar!"

"Hah? Iya maaf hehe.."

Aku membalas ucapannya sambil terkekeh pelan. Pasti aku ketara sekali, Kawahara sampai bertampang iri begitu. Makanya cepat punya paca—salah, makanya cepat kalian berdua jadian. Saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mau mengaku duluan.

Dasar.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok—"

Oh?

Handphone-ku bergetar, Akashi mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Katanya dia akan berkunjung ke Tokyo Minggu ini—ah, jadi tidak sabar. Apa saja yang akan kami lakukan ya? Mungkin pergi nonton, makan diluar atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Sebentar—aku punya ide yang lebih bagus dari itu semua.

"Selain baju maid dan perawat, baju apa lagi yang terpikir oleh kalian?"

Kawahara dan Fukuda tampak berpikir kemudian saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Lingerie!"

"Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum, pesan balasan sudah terkirim. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari Minggu tiba, dan santapan tersedia. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mesum—aku cuma seorang remaja kelewat terlalu sehat saja. Toh Akashi juga pasti tidak menolak—dihari jadi yang ke-empat, tak apa kan aku meminta hadiah?

.

**Tamat**

.

Omake:

Akashi tengah mengerjakan tugasnya ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone _touchscreen_ miliknya. Tanpa perlu berpikir, ia sudah tau siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Namun begitu Akashi membaca pesan tersebut, wajahnya merona dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dengan kesal akashi kembali meletaknya handpone-nya di atas meja—dan mulai menggerutu pelan.

"Dasar Kouki mesum..."

'_**Minggu nanti sekalian bawa 'baju' ya. Kali ini lingerie saja, love you. '**_

.

**Tamat Lagi**

.

.

Dan selesai ' ')/ maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* Furihata mesum sekali disini XD astaga saya buat apa sih :''')

Aduh maafkan saya *bows lagi* kayaknya cukup sekian dulu dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri bye~' ')/


End file.
